Conflicts
by whitenight-sapphire
Summary: Naruto mati namun masih dibayangi oleh rasa bersalah. Sasuke kembali ke Konoha bersama Taka, pengikutnya yang setia. Empat tahun kemudian seluruh negara elemen mengalami krisis dan Hollow bermunculan. Shinigami datang dan memberi pilihan.
1. Prolog

**

* * *

**

PROLOG

* * *

"_Katakan apa yang kita inginkan. Lakukan apa yang kita inginkan. Pada akhirnya, kita, para shinobi hanyalah manusia…dengan semua perasaan yang dimiliki manusia juga."  
_- Momochi Zabuza

* * *

Tangannya bergerak sendiri, bahkan ia tidak mampu untuk menghentikannya. Dia benar-benar tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi sekarang, melihat sahabatnya- bukan, mantan sahabatnya terbaring lemah, membuatnya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Apakah semua yang dilakukannya ini tidak berguna? Tidak bernilai? Dia pendendam, dia tahu. Harusnya ia tidak merasakan apapun melihat kematian temannya, karena seorang pendendam tidak seharusnya merasakan apapun.

Namun, dia merasakan sesuatu yang menggores-gores hatinya, sakit…Ia merasakan itu, saat ia sadar jika dia…mati?

Dia melihat dengan pandangan kosongnya ke arah pedang di tangannya. Digerakkannya tangan itu. Darah mengalir dari pedang yang bersinar itu. Darah itu mengalir hingga tangkai pedang, dan tangannya. Kemudian ia melihat mayat yang terbaring di depannya sambil menurunkan pedangnya.

Mata hitamnya melihat ke arah mayat Uchiha Madara.

Kemudian ia melihat lagi tubuh yang terbaring lemah tak jauh dari di mana ia berdiri. Tanpa sadar, ia berjalan ke arah tubuh itu. Pedangnya masih ia pengang. Darah masih menetes dari pedangnya sepanjang ia berjalan.

Dia berhenti beberapa langkah dari tubuh itu.

Jemari tangan pemilik tubuh tersebut bergerak sedikit. Tangannya…Tangan kirinya sudah benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan. Kemudian sang pemilik pedang tersebut menusukkan pedangnya ke tanah dan duduk tersungkur.

Dia memandang ke mata biru milik mantan sahabatnya. Dia tertegun sedikit, namun dia masih tidak bergerak. Dia masih menggenggam tangkai pedangnya dengan erat. Dia hanya melihat mantan sahabatnya dengan mata hitamnya. Pandangan mata mantan sahabatnya tidaklah terlalu fokus, namun, ketika mantan sahabatnya tahu siapa yang memperhatikannya, ia memanggilnya dengan pelan.

"Sasuke…?"

Mata hitamnya itu masih tidak memancarkan ekspresi apapun. Namun, genggaman tangannya semakin erat. Mata hitamnya pun melihat ke arah dada si pirang. Ada lubang yang lumayan besar. Darah mengalir dari lubang itu dengan derasnya.

"Kenapa Kyuubi tidak menyembuhkanmu?" dia bertanya dengan dingin

_Seperti saat terakhir kita bertarung…di Valley of the End._

Mata si pirang yang lemah hanya memandangnya, mulai kabur, ia tertegun. Ia membuka mulutnya, namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Sasuke masih memandangnya dengan pandangan yang lirih. Si pirang akhirnya menyerah untuk berbicara, tapi dia tahu bahwa dia masih mampu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan.

Sasuke terkejut ketika dia tersenyum lembut, Senyum itu berbeda dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Kali ini, senyum itu…hanya sebuah senyum perpisahan.

"Aku tahu…kalau…kau akan…datang.." Katanya dengan suara pelan. Mata Sasuke melebar karena mendengar perkataannya. "Tolong katakan pada semua orang…aku…minta…maaf…"

Setelah ia mengatakan hal itu, nafasnya mulai terhenti, dan senyumnya…masih tergambar di wajahnya. Matanya masih memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan hangat, namun tak hidup. Perasaan kehilangan keluarganya dan kesedihan saat mengetahui kebenaran atas kakaknya, ia tidak ingin merasakan hal itu lagi, namun, hal itu terjadi lagi saat ia melihat si pirang…berhenti bernafas.

"Naruto…" Katanya pilu sambil menutup mata biru itu.

Dia merasakan dingin membasahi tubuhnya, pandangannya menghitam dan kabur.

'_hujan…'_ pikirnya saat ia melihat beberapa tetes air membasahi tanah yang penuh darah itu. Ia juga merasakan air yang mengalir di pipinya.

Padahal, langit tetap cerah tanpa satupun awan. Sasuke masih saja menyangkal jika ia...menangis.

**

* * *

**

**Chariot330**: Prologue selesai! Gimana, phire? Bagus nggak?

**Sapphire09 :** Lumayan… Cerita ini hanya prolog dan akan di crossover dengan Bleach saat sudah memasuki chapter yang seharusnya.

**Chariot330** : Ini cerita versi bahasa Indonesia dari Conflict yang versi bahasa inggris milik Sapphire09.

**Sapphire09+Chariot330** : Mohon review, kritik, dan sarannya ya!


	2. Chapter I

**CHAPTER I**  
_Selamat tinggal, saudaraku…_

* * *

"_Saat tersakiti, perasaan benci yang muncul kepada orang yang menyakitimu itu tidak bisa dihindari. Namun saat menyakiti orang lain, kita harus menghadapi rasa benci mereka kepada kita, dan juga perasaan bersalah yang ada. Namun jika kita tahu bagaimana rasanya saat tersakiti juga adalah alasan mengapa kita bisa berbuat baik kepada orang lain. Itulah yang membuat kita menjadi manusia."_

_-- Jiraiya kepada Nagato_

* * *

'_Rasa sakit ini…berhenti…'_

Di jurang yang sangat gelap, ia hanya bisa mendengar suara nafasnya saja. Ia tidak merasakan apapun, hanya akhir dari kedamaian dan kebodohan. Ia berusaha membuka matanya, namun…dia tidak ingin mengakhiri ketenangan yang dia rasakan.

'_Rasanya…sangat tenang…Aku tidak merasa ingin…terbangun…'_

"_**Gaki!"**_

Panggilan tiba-tiba yang bergeming di kepalanya, membuatnya terkejut. Namun, ia masih saja tidak ingin membuka matanya.

'_Kyuubi? Dimana kau?'_

Dia melihat secercah cahaya merah, sebelum ia melihat Kyuubi berdiri di depannya. Sembilan ekornya menari-nari seperti Sembilan lidah api. Kurungan yang biasanya ia lihat sudah tidak ada. Ia malah melihat…Konoha. Konoha yang masih utuh, dan damai, sebelum dihancurkan Pein. Dan dia sedang berdiri di gunung yang terukir wajah-wajah para Hokage. Ia berdiri di atas ukiran kepalaYondaime dan Kyuubi berdiri di depannya dengan ukuran sebesar kuda dewasa.

"Kyuubi? Apa yang terjadi…?", tanya Naruto. Mata merah yang sebelumnya mengerikan semakin terlihat tenang, seperti air tanpa gelombang. "Kenapa…Aku di sini?"

"**Kau mati setelah bertarung melawan Madara. Ingat kan**?", tanya rubah itu kembali. Ingatan Naruto kemudian kembali menerpanya seperti ribuan batu yang menjatuhinya. Ia sudah mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ia melawan Madara, namun Sasuke tiba-tiba ikut campur. Selama mereka bertarung, Sasuke menceritakan kebenaran tentang Konoha. Tentang Itachi dan semua yang terjadi lebih dari 80 tahun yang lalu.

**-Flash Back-**

Naruto berencana membuat Sasuke pingsan dan kembali bertarung dengan Madara, yang mengawasi selama mereka selama mereka berbincang.

"_Nah, sekarang kau sudah mengetahui kebenarannya, kamu masih ingin menyerangku? Atau kau ingin bergabung denganku? Desa itu adalah sumber dari semua penderitaanmu."_

"_Ada satu hal yang tidak kau beritahu kepadanya. Itu semua salahmu yang membawa Kyuubi ke Konoha."_

Mereka masih saling bertarung. Naruto akhirnya masuk ke mode Sage di tengah pertempuran.

"_Ya, Aku memang tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau mengetahui itu dan yang lainnya, aku tidak perduli. Tapi, ia tidak membutuhkan kejelasannya sekarang kan?_

Madara kemudian menggunakan jurus yang sepertinya mirip, namun berbeda juga, dengan Kagemane no jutsu, dan menggunakan itu untuk menusuk Naruto dari belakang. Bayangan itu menusuk paru-paru Naruto hingga menembus dadanya. Mata Naruto melebar karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa dan rasa terkejutnya.

"_Aku mungkin tidak mampu membunuhmu, namun mungkin aku bisa membuatmu berharap begitu!!"_

Tak disangka, Sasuke menusukkan pedangnya dari belakang Madara saat Madara lengah. Naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membuat Rasenshuriken dengan tangan kirinya. Untuk membuat Rasenshuriken, Naruto membutuhkan seluruh tenaganya karena ia membuatnya dengan tangan kirinya. Kemudian ia menghancurkan kepala Madara dengan itu. Bayangan yang menusuknya semakin tak terkendali dan hampir menghancurkan jantungnya dan melemparnya hingga membentur poho. Ia pun terjatuh dan menghantam tanah dengan posisi tertelungkup.

Dia berusaha untuk tetap sadar hingga ia mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekatinya. Kemudian ia mendengar suara pedang yang di tancapkan ke tanah.

Ketika ia melihat ke arah suara itu, ia melihat sepasang mata hitam yang sangat familiar. Pandangannya memang tidak jelas, namun ia tahu siapa pemilik mata tersebut.

"_Sasuke…?"_

Suaranya sangat serak, tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sudah tidak tertahankan. Ia tahu kalau ia akan mati secepatnya.

"_Kenapa Kyuubi tidak menyembuhkanmu?"_

Sebenarnya, itu semua karena ia tidak bisa lakukan saat itu. Saat itu, ia merasa, jauh di dalam kurungan sana, Kyuubi sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya mati. Ia berusaha menjelaskan hal itu, tapi sangatlah sulit jika nafasnya sudah mulai berhenti. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengatakan apa yang ia harus katakan saja. Dia tersenyum.

"_Aku tahu…kalau…kau akan…datang..."_

_"Tolong katakan pada semua orang…aku…minta…maaf…"_

Dan setelah itu, yang dapat ia ingat hanya rasa sakit saat nyawanya dicabut.

**-End of Flashback-**

Setelah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, ia melihat ke arah Kyuubi. Matanya mengharapkan sebuah jawaban. Kyuubipun menghembuskan nafasnya.

"**Aku menggunakan teknik untuk memisahkan jiwa dari tubuhmu, selama jika kau mati dengan normal, kamu akan bergentayangan di Labyrinth of Fate selamanya…karena kau adalah Jinchuuriki, aku percaya aku sudah menjelaskan tentang hal ini dulu."**, kata Kyuubi. Naruto mengangguk pertanda mengerti.

Ketika seorang Jinchuuriki mati dengan Bijuu yang tersegel di dalamnya, dia harus bergentanyangan selamanya di siklus renkarnasi yang tidak akan pernah berakhir, jadi monster di dalam tubuh mereka tidak akan mengotori jiwa mereka, mirip dengan penyucian diri. Takdir saat mereka bertemu akan sama dengan takdir saat mereka bertemu di kehidupan sebelumnya, namun dengan sedikit perubahan. Akan tetapi, beban yang mereka pikul akan selalu sama.

"**Saat proses pemisahan, jiwa kita bersatu. Itulah kenapa aku masih bisa berhubungan denganmu."**, jelas Kyuubi. **"Tempat ini adalah pikiranmu. Kau selalu memikirkan Konoha, jadi tidak perlu kaget saat melihat isi otakmu seperti ini."**

"Jadi…dimana kita?", tanya Naruto. **"Buka matamu, dan kau akan tahu dimana sebenarnya kita berada sekarang."**

"Buka mataku?"

Perlahan, kegelapan kembali dan ia berusaha untuk membuka matanya kembali. Yang dilihatnya membuatnya terkejut. Dia sekarang sedang berada di tempat yang sangat tidak dikenalnya, seperti pinggiran kota periode Edo. Dia melihat dirinya sedang menggunakan yukata berwarna oranye. Tidak perduli apa yang dipikirkannya, yang hanya ingin di tanyakannya hanyalah…

"O…kay…. Dimana aku sekarang?"

* * *

Persiapan upacara pemakaman Naruto tidak berjalan lancar. Kebanyakan temannya menjadi depresi. Tidak lama setelah kematian Naruto, Hinata menyusulnya. Luka yang dideritanya setelah melawan Pein sudah tidak terobati lagi. Pein mungkin menggunakan energinya untuk menyembuhkan semua orang, namun tidak mengobati luka itu secara instan. Hinata benar-benar mati tepat saat semua orang yang dikira mati, hidup kembali, setelah Nagato mati. Pemakaman Hinata sudah selesai sehari sebelum pemakaman Naruto.

"_Apa-apaan kamu? Membiarkannya mati! Apakah kau sudah tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan untukmu?! Dia sudah mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk membawamu kemari!!"_

Mereka perlu melampiaskan amarah mereka kepada sesuatu, dan kebetulan Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk dikambing hitamkan. Teman satu timnya, Taka, menyadari hal itu.

"_Dasar sialan! Kau kan di sana!! Harusnya kau bisa mencegahnya! Dasar pengkhianat sialan!!"_

"_Aku membencimu-tidak, Aku benar-benar menganggapmu hina…Uchiha."_

"Hei, Sasuke!! Kenapa kamu biarkan mereka menghinamu begitu?! Dan kenapa juga kita harus tinggal di sini? Padahal kupikir kau akan menghancurkan tempat ini, bukannya tinggal di sini!!", ujar Suigetsu saat Karin masih bergelayutan di lengan Sasuke dan Juugo sedang duduk di sebuah kursi di ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha.

"Diamlah, Suigetsu! Tapi dia benar…Aku pikir rencana kita itu menghancurkan tempat ini. Apa kau berubah pikiran?", tanya Karin. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan pegangan tangan Karin dan duduk di samping Juugo. Juugo juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia pikir ini bukanlah saat yang tepat.

Sasuke hanya diam dan akhirnya anggota tim lainnya sadar bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membahas hal tersebut. "Benar-benar deh, Sasuke… Sebenarnya menurutmu Naruto itu siapa?", kata Suigetsu senaknya.

"Seorang saudara, mungkin…", kata Sasuke pelan. Mereka semua terkejut saat ia mengatakan hal itu. "Haa?? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti saat kehilangan Itachi.", katanya lirih. Seluruh teamnya melihatnya seakan sangat mengerti rasa sakitnya. Saat itu... adalah saat pertama dan juga yang terakhir melihat Sasuke menangis, jadi itu berarti siapapun '_Naruto'_ itu, orang itu pasti sangat berharga bagi pemimpin mereka meskipun mereka tidak mengetahui hal itu dari awal maupun hingga akhir.

Tiba-tiba, mereka mendengar suara ketukan. "Biar ku buka.", kata Juugo sambil berjalan ke arah pintu utama dan membukanya. Tak lama kemudian, mereka mendengar derap langkah kaki berjalan ke arah mereka.

Sakura dan Kakashi berjalan ke ruang tamu. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin, seakan-akan sangat suram. Kakashi masihlah sama, namun dari sedikit pancaran matanya ada tersirat rasa sedih yang dalam.

"Apa yang kalian mau dari kami?", ujar Suigetsu dengan nada yang tidak ramah. Ia tertegun saat Sakura memandangnya. Pandangan Sakura sama dinginnya dengan pandangan Sasuke. Sakura akhirnya berhenti memandanginya saat Kakashi menepuk pundaknya. Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya kemudian.

"Upacara pemakaman Naruto adalah besok, dan Tsunade-sama memberikan izinya untuk kalian berempat untuk menghadiri acara itu. Bagaimanapun, kalian harus memberitahu kami terlebih dahulu jika kalian jadi atau tidak.", kata Sakura dengan nada datar. Dari suaranya, dapat dipastikan bahwa ia sedang menahan marah. Tangannya juga terlihat gemetar sedikit.

Sasuke dapat melihat perasaannya dengan jelas. Ia menjadi ragu karena jika ia datang, berarti ia harus bertemu yang lainnya, tetapi ia hanya akan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri jika ia mengatakan tidak ingin menghadiri acara pemakaman Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu mengajakku?", tanya Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar menolak untuk menjawab, jadi Kakashi yang menjawabnya.

"Karena Hokage yang memintanya.", ujarnya santai. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang setuju dengannya dan ia juga tidak terlihat ingin memberikan alasannya. Bagaimanapun, ini masih dalam perintah Hokage, jadi kami tidak bisa menolak."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar saat melihat Sakura pergi dari tempat itu. Kemudian Sasuke melihat ke arah Kakashi. Pandangan Kakashi seperti mengasihaninya. Ia tidak suka dengan pandangan itu, jadi ia memandang ke bawah.

"Aku akan datang.", katanya. Teamnya melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya, tetapi mereka mengerti. Menghembuskan nafas panjang, Suigetsu akhirnya setuju juga, diikuti oleh Karin dan Juugo. "Walau begitu aku pikir aku tidak akan menyukainya…", kata Suigetsu sambil bernafas panjang.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Baiklah jika begitu. Upacara akan dilaksanakan jam 10 pagi. Kami akan menjemputmu 20 menit sebelum acara di mulai. Tsunade juga mengatakan kamu bisa memilih ingin menggunakan Mofuku (1) atau tidak. Namun selama kamu dekat dengannya, dan Naruto juga menganggapmu sebagai orang terdekatnya, hingga ia mati, akan lebih baik jika kau menggunakan Mofuku besok.", jelas Kakashi kepada Sasuke. "Teman-teman Naruto juga akan banyak yang mengenakan mofuku."

Tiba-tiba, Sakura menghantamkan tangannya ke dinding di dekatnya. "Tapi…Itu bukan berarti kita melihatnya sebagai…", ujarnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Dia kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan marah sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan mereka.

"Kenapa dengan dia?", tanya Suigetsu dengan sinis. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Besok, semua teman Naruto akan bersikap seperti itu padamu, Sasuke. Kontrol dirimu.", kata Kakashi sebelum meninggalkannya pergi juga. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti…", kata Sasuke dengan pelan sebelum ia pergi ke kamar Itachi. Ia tahu pasti ada peninggalan Mofuku milik Itachi yang sesuai dengannya. Setelah ia menemukan Mofuku itu, dia pergi ke kamarnya. Ia melihat ke salah satu sisi di mana foto team 7 terbaring. Ia melihat foto itu. Tiba-tiba ia terkejut saat menyadari keberadaan sebuah benda yang tergeletak di dekat foto tersebut.

"Eh…?"

* * *

Hari sudah berlalu dan upacara pemakaman sudah diadakan. Sasuke sudah mengenakan Mofuku tua milik Itachi. Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan memandang anggota teamnya yang juga sudah mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam.

Ternyata Kakashi dan Iruka juga berada di sana, mengenakan Mofuku juga. Juugo-lah yang mempersilahkan mereka masuk dan membawa mereka ke ruang tamu.

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap untuk berangkat.", kata Kakashi ketika melihat kedatangan Sasuke. "Ah…Ya…", kata Sasuke dengan nada monotonnya. Kakashi mengangguk dan pergi ke luar, meninggalkan Iruka dan Sasuke berdua. Sasuke melihat ke arah Iruka. Dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat ke mata Iruka yang tidak menampakkan sedikitpun kebencian padanya. Bahkan pandangannya bisa dibilang lebih terlihat…simpati….

"Kau tidak membenciku?", tanya Sasuke kepada Iruka. Ia tahu benar jika guru itu melihat Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri, atau seperti adik kecil. Mendengar hal itu, Iruka mengangguk.

"Ya.", katanya dengan santai. Sebelum Sasuke sempat berkata-kata, Iruka melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tetapi, aku memilih untuk tidak menampakkan hal itu. Aku juga tidak berfikir kaulah pemubunuhnya."

"Kamu bilang kamu membenciku kan?", tanya Sasuke bingung. Penjelasan yang diberikan Iruka lebih seperti ia memaafkannya. Terus, kenapa ia berkata bahwa ia membencinya?

"Iya, Aku serius tentang itu. Bukan hanya aku, yang lain juga begitu. Kau ingin semua orang melihatmu sebagai orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian Naruto kan? Nah, sudah kau dapatkan. Kami, yang mana menyadari kesalahan dari penjelasanmu, memilih untuk tidak bicara. Jadi kau akan mendapatkan hukuman karena mengkhianati Konoha, ISOLASI.", jelas Iruka lagi. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang ke bawah.

"Siapa lagi yang tahu?", tanya Sasuke dengan ragu. "Selain aku, ada Tsunade-sama, Asuma, Kurenai, dan gurumu, Kakashi. Hanya itu."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti sebelum ia pergi ke luar dimana Kakashi menunggu, diikuti oleh Iruka dan team Taka.

"Namun... kenapa?", tanya Iruka ketika mereka berjalan mendekati Kakashi. "Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahu kami semua kebenarannya? Jika kau beritahu kami ceirta yang sebenarnya, kamu hanya akan mendapatkan hukuman biasa sebelum kami mengembalikan rankingmu, daripada harus menanggung hukuman ini."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Hanya dengan itu, Iruka mengerti jawabannya. Sasuke kemudian berjalan mendekati Kakashi, diikuti oleh anggota teamnya dan Iruka. Iruka menghela nafas sedikit terhadap jawaban Sasuke.

Tidak terlalu lama, mereka sampai di tempat pemakaman Naruto. Itu benar-benar terlihat sebagai pemakaman yang sangat pribadi. Yang datang hanyalah teman-teman Naruto, termasuk Gaara dan saudara-saudaranya.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertahan di belakang, samar-samar. Sebelum memulai kremasi, teman-teman Naruto memberikan penghormatan terakhir mereka dengan memberikan bermacam-macam bunga di peti matinya, dari bunga dandelion biasa, hingga mawar yang paling indah, menyiratkan pandangan mereka masing-masing terhadap si pirang. Setelah semua selesai memberikan penghormatan, mereka melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau mau memberikan sesuatu?", tanya Shino.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati peti mati Naruto dan meletakkan setangkai bunga Heather di peti matinya. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari pakaiannya.

"A-APA???", teriak hampir semua orang yang ada di situ saat melihat apa yang ia keluarkan. Sebuah katana dengan pangkal yang hitam dan sarung katana yang hitam pula namun, dengan sedikit bercak merah di ujungnya. Panjang katana itu kira-kira 24 inchi.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan pengkhianat itu?!", teriak Kiba dengan nada marah namun terhenti saat melihat Sasuke meletakkan pedang itu dengan lembut di dalam peti mati. "Eh…"

Dengan lembut, Sasuke meletakkan pedang itu di samping tubuh Naruto. Ia tersigap saat menyentuh tubuh Naruto yang sudah sangat dingin saat meletakkan pedangnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di hatinya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kau bisa memulai kremasinya.", katanya dingin sambil kembali ke tempat Iruka dan Kakashi serta teamnya. Tsunade dan yang lainnya memandang Sasuke. Kebanyakan dengan pandangan bingung, beberapa dengan pandangan mengerti.

Peti mati Naruto sudah dibakar dan Sasuke hanya bisa melihat asap hitam melayang ke angkasa. Inilah perpisahan yang terakhir.

Ia menutup matanya saat angin menerpanya. _'Selamat tinggal…Naruto…"_

_

* * *

_

**Penjelasan dari Sapphire09:**

**(1)** **Mofuku** adalah pakaian formal yang ditujukan untuk berkabung. Mofuku terbuat dari sutra hitam pekat, tanpa hiasan apa pun selain 5 kamon. Obi, obijime, obiage, Zōri, dan tas tangannya juga hitam. Mofuku dipakai pada hari-hari dari bangun, pemakaman, dan kremasi dari orang yang meninggal dalam sebuah upacara pemakaman agama Buddha. Karena putih adalah simbol kematian di Jepang, sebelumnya mofuku berwarna putih, namun mofuku modern sekarang berwarna hitam, kontras dengan kimono putih yang yang dipakai yang meninggal.

Mofuku biasanya hanya diperuntukkan untuk keluarga atau orang-orang yang benar-benar dekat dekat dengan yang meninggal. Bagi orang lain, adalah kebiasaan umum untuk memakai iromuji berwarna dengan aksesoris berwarna hitam, untuk melambangkan bahwa mereka berkabung tetapi tidak terlalu dekat dengan almarhum.

**(2) kenapa Sasuke memberikan bunga Heather?**

Karena bunga Heather melambangkan _Pertemanan yang Berharga_.

* * *

**Chariot330+Sapphire09** : Mohon reviewnya!


End file.
